Betrothed
by This Guilty Blood
Summary: Jacob pops the big Q! One shot.


Jacobs POV

The thought kept swirling in my head. It was time, I had been holding out for far too long. Nessie was getting impatient that our relationship was not moving in the direction she had hoped, but I had made promises to her parents and I was not going to back out of them. I intended to prove to them that I was trust worth... and worthy of their daughter. All I knew was that it was becoming harder and harder to deposit my love on her parents front step every night promptly at 11, I wanted to take her home with me, I wanted her at my side always, I wanted to start our life together, I wanted to marry Renesmee Cullen. For weeks now I had been trying to work up the courage to ask Edward and Bella for their daughter's hand, ultimately that meant me staying as far away from the house and Edward as possible while I sorted out what I wanted to say.

I twirled the little diamond ring around in my hands, watching as the stone glittered in the sun light. I knew the ring was nothing compared to the rings that the other Cullen women possessed but I felt certain that Nessie would appreciate the simple beauty that the single solitaire held. Nessie was a Cullen woman in every way, she loved to shop, she was hauntingly beautiful, and she had a great sense of style. Though unlike most of her family, Renesmee did not delight in being flashy, she preferred timeless elegance and grace , to showy things just like her mother, remembering this made me feel somewhat reassured that when I presented her with this ring she wouldn't be disappointed... I hoped.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen; she was the love of my life and soon I hoped to make her Renesmee Carlie Black.

I was desperate for it, so much so that I burned inside with the force of my emotions. There was no doubt in my mind that Edward would have objections, but I had promised him once that I wouldn't consecrate my relationship with Nessie until she was my wife. This led me to hope that one day he would allow me to marry her, and with that thought steeling my resolve I straightened my shoulders and marched towards the main house. Today would be the day.

Careful to clear my thoughts of anything that might tip him off about my visit I did a quick inventory of the house to make sure Nessie had gone shopping with her grandmother as she'd planned to, thankfully both Renesmee and Esme were absent. It was now or never.

I found Bella and Edward in the living room talking quietly with their siblings.

"Hey guys" I called a collective greeting.

"Hey Jake" Bella greeted me brightly.

"You busy?" I asked quietly, I had a feeling she would not be so chirpy in a few minutes.

She looked at Edward before answering her typical "No, what's up?"

"Can we go some where ... else"? I questioned looking around the suddenly over crowded room "It's important".

"Carlisle is at work, we can use his office," Edward offered directing us up the stairs. He took the seat behind Carlisle's desk, Bella and I sat opposite.

"So Jake, why are we here? What's going on?" Bella asked. "Yes Jacob, why are you reciting the national anthem"? I could see that Edward was struggling to hear what I was thinking, but was coming up blank. Thank god Bella taught me how to hide my thoughts better, that's one of the reasons I love her! She would often go out of her way to defend. I hope this is one of those times.

I still wasn't sure how to ask them for my hearts only wish, but I figured being as straight forward as possible would be the way to go.

"Edward, Bella." I took one last huge breath before I allowed the words through my lips. "I'd like your blessing to ask Renesmee to marry me" There, it was out!

In a flash Edward was on his feet growling viciously, I sank back a little in my chair but still held his eyes.

"No" he all but spat, "She is too young"

"Edward sit down please, you are behaving very rudely" Bella chastised him, He sat but shot her a hurt look; Edward hated to get in Bella's bad books. Hell I even hated it; she was scary. Who knew sweet innocent little Bella would wear the pants in their relationship.

"We've been dating for five years, I think it's time. I don't want to wait any more; I can make her happy Edward. Please"

"No" he repeated shaking his head "She is too young to fully comprehend the commitment behind it. You have forever; you can wait a bit longer"

Bella's eyes flashed at her husband and not for the first time I was awed by my friend's tenacity, I had to admit it; this life suited her.

"Now you listen here Edward Cullen!" Bella was furious. "I was Renesmee's age when we were married, are you saying that I was too young to know that I wanted to spend my life with you? HUH"

Oh man, Edward sure knew how to dig him self in to a hole!

"That was different!" He pleaded with her.

"How Edward? How was it different? Because as I remember it, you _begged_ me to be your wife" Ha, Bells got a point there.

"Bella you were human"

"Yes and you were a vampire, whoopee doo Edward, that's not exactly the most compelling argument you've ever produced"

He groaned knowing she wouldn't allow him the last word. "Renesmee is old enough to make her own decisions about how she wants to live her life. I for one enjoy seeing our daughter happy, and you cannot deny that Jacob does make her happy. Edward they love each other, don't be unnecessarily difficult, please?" she turned pleading eyes on him, and he was gone. Completely unable to deny her anything, he turned to putty in her capable hands. I was the same way with Nessie.

Bella then turned to me and said "Jacob, I give you my blessing; I am some what surprised you haven't asked sooner, I've been waiting for this day for a while now." She smiled.

I looked at Bella as if she had three heads. "YOU WERE WAITING!"

She nodded and laughed. I then muttered "Well I guess I'm not surprised, Bella you know me like the back of your hand." This just caused her to laugh harder, but she then relaxed herself. She turned to Edward with a glare as if saying, "Give him the damn Blessing". That made me chuckle. I wondered why was I even scared, I knew Bella was gonna defend me anyway.

He pinched the bridge of his nose before looking at me again, "Fine Mutt, but be warned, if you hurt her, even once, I will personally skin you and make a fur rug. Understood?"

"I understand, but I swear to you Edward it will never happen. I am going to spend every day making her feel like a queen" I could have jumped for joy, but instead I kissed Bella on the cheek. "Thank you Bella, you won't regret this," I promised before running from the room.

My heart flew; I had their permission! There was one thing in the world that could make me happier than this. Renesmee's soft voice saying yes to me as I offered her the diamond ring that I held securely in my hand.

Renesmee POV

I stood in front of my full-length mirror; the chocolate brown eyes I'd inherited from my mother had darkened a few shades. They would never turn the onyx color that my family's eyes turn when they haven't hunted, but it was a tell tale sign all the same; I needed to hunt. I was now seventeen human years old and fully grown, I sighed quietly. I was frustrated, Seventeen and my boyfriend refused to touch me...last night I'd made a fool of myself, yet again. I wanted to be Jacobs in every sense of the word, I was ready for our relationship to take the next step but Jake vehemently refused to make love to me. As usual I'd gotten carried away last night, I had all but begged him to take me, and his promises to my family be damned. It was my life, my body; surely it was my decision as to the circumstances in which I would give them both to the man I love. But he insisted we wait.

I get his reasoning; he doesn't want to betray my mother's trust, he loves and respects her, he loves me but she is his best friend, that part of him belonged to her. I smiled though at the thought of the rest of him belonging to me, I could allow him to keep that small piece for her. The fact that he doesn't want to betray her was endearing though, Jacob Black was a man of his word. But still I wondered wasn't it supposed to be the other way around? Wasn't he supposed to be trying to seduce me while I harped on about waiting, saving the moment, keeping it special? I groaned for what felt like the millionth time today and decided to change in to my hunting clothes.

With my tights and a fitted t-shirt in place I returned to the mirror to tie my perfect copper hair in to a long plait. Usually it sat in perfect curls that dripped down my back reaching my waist, but I always tied it back for hunting, its length tended to be a hindrance when pouncing. Satisfied with my appearance I took off in hope that satisfying my thirst would improve my mood.

I made my way to a small clearing in the woods behind our home and opened out my senses. I am only half vampire but my sense of smell and hearing is just as good as the rest of my family. I closed my eyes as I gave in to the animal that was my thirst; there was a small heard of Elk just beyond the clearing; four if I wasn't mistaken.

Silently I drifted forward lead on by the smell of fresh grass and that unmistakable thumping noise that promised to quench the fire that now raged in my throat. The vampire in me had intensified somewhat since I'd reached full growth, I still did not produce enough Venom in my mouth to turn a human - not that I'd want to; but there was enough there to cause the familiar burning sensation. With ease I took down two of the four elk, sinking my teeth through their necks like hot knife through butter. Feeling the satisfying ooze of blood pour in to my mouth I drank without restraint happy to feel the fire recede. When I was done I buried the two animals beneath a small spruce, it wasn't strictly necessary, but it as something I'd grown accustomed to doing, I felt better showing the animals even just this small amount of respect. All done, I headed home to change and to wait for Jake.

An hour or so later I was heading back to my bedroom after a long hot shower when I was intercepted by my mom.

"Hello sweetheart, have you had a nice afternoon"?

"Yeah, nothing spesh, I just went for a hunt. I think I really needed it, helped to clear my head, you know?" she beamed at me.

"'Yeah, I do. Well I'll let you go get dressed, I'm sure Jacob will be here soon" she smiled again, but it was blinding. I briefly wondered what it was about, then realized she was probably excited to have the house empty...Her and daddy would take full advantage... Eww. Still I couldn't help but envy her a little, I wondered if I would smile like that after Jacob and me... I snapped back in to the present and nodded my head at my mom as I went to continue on to my room but once again she called out to me.

"Oh, Nessie?"

"Yeah mom?"

"Umm it wouldn't hurt if you wore that new dress you got last week" the smile was back.

"Since when do you care what I wear?" It came out as a confused question; my mom had not one ounce of interest in fashion so the fact that she was telling me what to wear was a new one for me.

"Mom?" I creased my brow, "You feeling all right?" she laughed at that.

"Yes Renesmee, I am feeling perfectly fine. Thank you. And just this once trust me okay?" I shook my head; this conversation was beyond strange.

"Sure Alice" I muttered heading for my room once more eliciting another laugh from my mother, again I wondered if she was feeling totally well...

Jacob POV

My eyes closed in a silent prayer just before I knocked on the front door, it was unnecessary; they knew I was here. They would have picked up my scent long before I arrived on the porch, still this was not my home and my human years had taught me some manners; so knock I did.

In a flash the door was being opened to me, and what I saw beyond made my breath catch. There stood Renesmee her stunning body wrapped in a beautiful black dress, it hugged her curves perfectly before the soft chiffon gathered slightly and fell gracefully to her knees. I swallowed hard at the desires the outfit awoke with in me. As I lifted my gaze to her eyes I noticed the faint glow of a blush that graced her alabaster skin, she couldn't be more beautiful if she tried.

"Wow Ness, you look... wow" I couldn't form appropriate words; I just shook my head to clear it and regain some semblance of control over the situation.

"Um I was wondering if you'd like to come out for a bit... though judging by that dress you were expecting to go somewhere" I hoped beyond hope that they hadn't blabbed; I wanted this to be a surprise. No I take that back Bells wouldn't blab, but Edward…Hmmm.

"Actually, I got this last week and was a bit shocked when mom suggested... no more like ordered me to wear it" she shook her head whilst she laughed at the idea of Bella telling her what to wear, it made her copper ringlets dance; it was mesmerizing. I shook my head clear again, "I'll have to thank her" I tried unsuccessfully to hide the arousal in my voice; it still came out husky.

"You're welcome Jake" Bella's voice drifted down to me, I should have known she would be upstairs. "THANKS BELLS." I said it extra loud to bother her ears, you could hear her groan out of frustration. Okay so maybe it was a little strange for a mother to willingly dress her daughter in an out fit that she KNEW would drive her future fiancée wild. But there was nothing normal about the relationship that Bella and I shared; or that any of the Cullens shared for that matter. Bella and Renesmee were a family, a tight knit unit but they were friends too, and for that I was greatful.

I held my hand out to Renesmee, "Come on lets get out of here" I smiled at her as she eagerly took my hand and all but danced to my side.

We drove in companionable silence back to my apartment, in truth it would have been quicker to run, but I wanted to drag this out.

As we pulled up to the drive Nessie looked at me confused "I thought we were going out?" I smirked at her.

"_You_ are out" I laughed at my own deception and ushered her in to my small home. I had already prepared dinner for us and it sat waiting in the oven, Nessie sniffed the air.

"Human food?" she looked mildly repulsed. Of course I knew that she prefers blood over human food, but I also know that she can and will eat if she has to, and let's face it... how cliché would it have been to serve warmed up blood in wine goblets. Laughing to myself again I replied

"Yes Renesmee, Human food. I know how you're all about embracing the bloodsucker within but just for tonight humor me... Please"?

She rolled her eyes but still sat when I pulled out her chair. "So what food have you ordered us?" she questioned with thinly veiled disgust at the idea. "Actually I cooked... But don't worry its not anything you will find too disgusting. In fact I think that you might be pleasantly surprised".

"Unless you are warming up a bag of O Positive from the Red Cross in there, I don't think that I will be 'pleasantly surprised' as you put it".

I shook my head at her cynicism, "Actually Nessie, We have steak, and don't worry its nice and rare" I knew that if Ness had to eat human food she preferred it to be stake and she pretty much would want to eat it as rare as possible.

"Hmm okay then" she replied, but then looked up again with quizzical eyes. "Hang on a minute, you cooked? Why? You never ever cook! What's going on Jacob?" Damn it I should have told her that Esme sent it over.

"Can't a man cook for the woman he loves anymore?" Smooth Jacob, smooth.

Before she could answer I set the plate down in front of her before setting my own down on the opposite side of my little round table. She eyed me cautiously and cut a tiny piece off before placing it in her mouth. To my surprise she didn't scrunch her face up like she normally did, "Hmm this isn't that bad Jake, I'd go as far as to say it's pretty good for human food".

I reached down on the floor behind me, but looked at her as I did so. "Would I be pushing my luck if I opened a bottle of champagne?"

"Who are you and where is my boyfriend?" she playfully questioned, I poured the glasses with a small smirk on my face.

"Actually Renesmee, I wanted to talk to you about that." I did not elaborate leaving the bait for her to take, for a minute I thought that she wasn't going to offer the questioned I hoped for as she sat silently chewing.

"Talk about what?" Ah there it is! I smiled knowing that this was going exactly as I'd hoped it would.

"I wanted to talk about your boyfriend. He's been pretty awesome lately," she half snorted through the mouthful of champagne.

"Has he just?"

"Mm hmm" I offered smugly. "Sure have!"

"Well what exactly has he done recently that makes him so awesome? I mean sure he saved me from a night at home with the parentals, and he cooked for me. But as I remember it he made me feel pretty crappy last night"

I knew she had been upset that I had pulled away from her last night; it wasn't the first time.

Things had started to get pretty heated lately, we'd been lying on the couch watching some generic movie, well she had been watching the movie. I had been watching her.

I couldn't help it when my hand drifted to her cheek effectively turning her face so that I could better reach her silky smooth lips. That had been enough for her for most of our relationship, kissing, but suddenly Renesmee had decided that she wanted more. And what Renesmee wants, Renesmee usually gets.

I'd been lost in the moment when she'd rolled on top of me and ripped my t-shirt off, instead of stopping it then and there I'd just kissed her harder, more urgently and flipped us over so that I hovered over her. I ran the palm of my hand over the smooth flesh of her stomach and hips that had been exposed when I'd laid her back down, it felt like warm satin and looked twice as beautiful. I leant my head down to kiss her neck and gently bite on her ear, causing the most enticing sound in the world to escape from her perfect little mouth. I wanted to hear that sound over and over again; I'd do anything to make it happen. Suddenly my brain kicked in to gear as I registered the fact that she had unbuttoned my jeans and now her tiny hand was perched perilously close to my fly; I had to stop her before she got any further, if I didn't there would be no going back.

I couldn't betray Bella like that, she wanted Renesmee to save the experience for marriage and I would respect that wish. I had to. Gently I removed Renesmee's hand and lifted it above her head.

"Jake what?" she breathed. Damn it I didn't want to do this.

"Ness, we can't." I slowly disentangled myself from her limbs and sat up, re-buttoning my jeans.

"What the fuck Jake? I thought you wanted this?"

she was mad and it was entirely my fault I had sent her the wrong idea. But I just couldn't break the promises that I'd made to Bella and Edward. And for that reason and that reason alone I once again had to deny her the one thing that we both wanted, and the one thing I would eagerly give.

Thankfully now it was a moot point, if I had it my way Renesmee would soon be my fiancée and then my wife. There would be no reason to pull away from her; I looked forward to that moment more than I cared to admit. Snapping back in to the hear and now I knew I had to say some thing more on the matter.

"Sweet heart I am truly sorry about that. You know why I had to stop us, and you know that I do want you."

"Sure, sure" she waved her hand dismissively, I groaned, this wasn't going the way that I had hoped the conversation would go.

I had now finished my food and noticed that Renesmee was pushing bits of food around her plate. It was clear that she wouldn't be eating anymore, so I stood and collected my plate as well as hers before scraping them off and depositing them in the sink. Returning to her side I held my hands out indicating that she should stand, with a brief sigh she scraped the chair away from the table and took my hands. I encircled my arms around her pulling her in tightly so that I could murmur in her ear. "I love you Renesmee".

I saw something flash in her eyes then, something that scared me; it was a look that I had seen many, many times before. A look that she inherited straight from Bella, the look that told me she would take matters in to her own hands if things didn't go her way.

In that split second I decided that this was the moment, this was the time, no more waiting. Gently I placed my hand under her chin and tilted her face upwards so that I could look in to her eyes. "Renesmee, I do love you. More than you know"

She stared back, a small smile played on her lips "Prove it Jacob" I almost chuckled at how perfect her demand was, but somehow I managed to keep a serious look on my face as I replied "Gladly".

For a brief second confusion ruled her expression as I released her face and gently pushed her away from me by a few inches, then slowly I began to sink to the floor, never releasing my gaze from her own. Her breath caught as I knelt on my knee in front of her and reached around to my back pocket. Instinctively her right hand fluttered up to her cover her mouth as her chin dropped when I produced the tiny black box I had been keeping securely hidden for weeks now. I took her left hand in mine and kissed each of her knuckles before opening the box and exposing the glimmering diamond within.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I do love you with all of my heart. I'd love nothing more than to spend forever at your side. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Tears were rolling down her cheek and for one excruciating moment I was like any other man proposing to the woman he loved, bent on one knee completely at her mercy, I waited with baited breath for her answer. It felt like forever between the moment the question was out of my lips and the moment she looked me deep in the eyes and whispered the one word that made me whole.

"Yes" I jumped up immediately and she threw her arms around my neck "Yes, Yes, a thousand times yes! I couldn't dream of wanting anything more! I'd be honored to be your wife" the tears were flowing relentlessly as I lifted her left hand again and slid my ring in to place on her third finger. As soon as it was there I felt like the whole world was some how right, like I was home and whole, complete. In a fevered frenzy I kissed the tears away from her beautiful cheeks before reaching for the first time for the lips of my fiancée, the woman that would soon be my wife. I beamed with pride as she studied the glittering ring on her finger.

"Oh Jake its beautiful" she cried again.

"Its nothing compared to you," I murmured huskily, our lips meeting again.

She smiled blindingly at me when we broke apart "Thank you" she whispered.

"No thank you" I grinned at her like the lovesick fool I was.

"Can we go tell the others?" she asked excitedly, how could I say no?

So with that we eagerly left the apartment hand in hand and walked the few miles back to the main house to share our news with the family that Renesmee loved so much. I knew that they would be happy for her, for us. I suddenly laughed at the over excited pixie we would encounter shortly, Alice would want to plan the wedding there would be no escaping her exuberance.

"What's funny?" Renesmee enquired as we walked.

"Nothing much, I was just picturing your Aunt Alice bouncing up and down, begging you to let her plan the wedding" I laughed again.

"Would you mind?" she asked

"Not if its what you want" I grinned down at her, I didn't care at all how it happened so long as the result was the same, Renesmee would be my wife.

"She is gonna love this" Nessie laughed as we picked up the pace "I love you Mr. Black"

And I love you, future Mrs. Black" I smiled indulgently at how the words sounded together. For that day I could not wait.

What did you think? Share your thoughs. Xx TGB


End file.
